caer_eldinfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
House Tower
House Tower - "The Beacons of the Bay" House Tower, originally hailing from the region of Hillsbrad, was one of the founding families of Caer Eldin. Its House patron and founder -- Balian Tower -- was one of the four original travelling companions of Eldin Esgadin, the Baron of Eldin. For his bravery and unwavering loyalty, lord Balian was given the lordship over the southeastern reaches of the Barony. This region would soon after become the hosting spot of many of the Barony's greatest economic exploitation areas, including the famed harbor and trading port in Thunderstream Bay and the House Tower manor (Tower Point, which also functioned as a lighthouse), the highest standing building inside the Barony. As a result of the toll that was levied over the incoming and outgoing goods and persons in the Bay, House Tower would soon become one of the richest families in the entire region. However, being staunch and fervent believers in the Holy Light, the family would often donate huge amounts of money to the poor people of the realm. This chauvenistic behaviour, combined with their unrelenting belief in the Light and the characteristic manor-lighthouse which served as a guarding beacon in the Bay, would soon give the House their nicknames - "The Beacons of the Bay". Throughout the centures, members of House Tower would remain fervent supporters and staunch allies of the Barons of Eldin. Many of them would join the White Raven Knighthood and followed the teachings of Eldin. Some even rose to become stewards of the order. As a result, many lords and ladies of House Tower developed feuds and at times even open rivalries with members of House Dvobek, which was their main political counterpart inside the region. These rivalries would escalate at the end of the Third War, in a series of events which would later become known as the Scarlet Revolt. The Scarlet Revolt Shortly after the outbreak of the Scourge, the people of Eldin were faced with tough times. Those that did not die because of the Scourge onslaught faced great catastrophies in the form of famine and general lack of resources. Soon after, people started expressing their dismay by blaming the noble families of the region for their misfortunes, and in particular the Barons of Eldin. Laevia Dvobek of House Dvobek, who had searched for an opportunity to seize power for a long time, made use of the situation by invoking the people into an outright riot. These revolting masses would soon rally behind the call of the Scarlet Crusade, subsequently killing or banishing many members of noble houses from the region. Because of the bloodiness of the conflict (and of course because the Scarlet Crusade was behind it), these series of events would later become known as the Scarlet Revolt. Eventually, the Scarlet Revolters managed to remove all noble families from the region, including the last living members of House Tower and House Esgadin. Laevia Dvobek rose to power shortly after, only to become victim of the same revolutionary struggles two months later. Rumors suggest that she may yet live, however. Last Members The last members of House Tower would return to their ancient homelands in Hillsbrad after the Scarlet Revolt. There they would go into seclusion, becoming anchorites of the Light for decades to come. Some rumors circulate that one member of the House, named Baydron Tower, recently shed of this reclusive mantle of Light-worshipping. It is rumored that he has gone back to defending the people of Lordaeron in the old fashion of the White Raven order.